Love Rain
by zefanyadw
Summary: Jatuh cinta di hari hujan, memulai sebuah kisah cinta di hari hujan./ Aku termakan ucapan ku sendiri, karna, karna hujan adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu olehnya, cinta pertama ku/ "Sungmin akan menjadi pasangan mu dalam lomba bidang seni,"/Chapter 1 update!/YAOI/ KyuMin
1. Chapter 1

Love Rain.

.

KyuMin

.

Boys Love.

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt.

.

_Monday, 27 January 2014._

_Aku tak pernah merasa jatuh cinta sebelumnya,_

_Eomma mengatakan, bahwa Ia jatuh cinta pada appa di hari hujan,_

_Kisah cinta mereka di mulai karna hari hujan,_

_Aku juga ingin seperti mereka,_

_Jatuh cinta di hari hujan,_

_Memulai sebuah kisah cinta di hari hujan._

_Lee Sungmin._

.

.

_27 January 2014._

_Jatuh cinta di hari hujan? Terdengar sangat drama sekali._

_Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal itu,_

_Bagi ku, hujan hanya pembawa sial,_

_Aku jenius, semua mengakui itu,_

_Tapi mereka tidak tahu si jenius ini sudah menjadi bodoh,_

_Aku termakan ucapan ku sendiri,_

_Karna,_

_Karna hujan adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu olehnya,_

_Cinta pertama ku._

_CKH._

.

.

.

Okay, ini just prolog ya hehehe.

Gimana? Penasaran? Bagus ga? Harus dilanjut ga nih? Hehe.

Kalo harus dilanjut, review ne! :)

Gomawooo!~


	2. Chapter 2

Love Rain.

.

KyuMin

.

Boys Love.

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt.

.

.

.

Pria bermata obsidian itu melangkah dengan langkah kaki gontai, Ia berjalan dengan pandangan lurusnya, tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik atau jari-jari yang tengah menunjuk dirinya, hanya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus, dan datar.

Akhirnya Ia sampai pada sebuah tempat kesukaannya, tempat sepi nan tenang, di mana hanya akan ada dirinya sendiri di tempat itu, perpustakaan. Benar, kan? Saat Ia memasuki ruangan besar penuh rak buku itu, yang ada di dalamnya hanya sang penjaga perpustakaan yang sangat Ia kenal.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Kau mau baca buku apalagi? Buku geografi? Buku tentang pengetahuan alam? Buku ilmiah? Atau buku tentang _game_? Ini, sudah ku siapkan." Kata sang penjaga perpustakaan, sambil menunjukkan buku-buku yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke arah meja di mana sang penjaga perpustakaan itu berada.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Pak Jung. Aku bisa cari semua ini sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat buku yang sudah dipilihkan oleh penjaga perpustakaan itu, Pak Jung.

Pak Jung terkekeh sekilas, "Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bosan, setiap waktu selalu saja melihat rak yang berisikan banyak buku yang semakin hari semakin berdebu. Aku juga kedinginan, AC di perpustakaan ini nyaris membuat ku flu, habis hanya aku yang merasa dinginnya, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Bukankah setiap istirahat aku selalu berkunjung?"

"Ya benar. Tapi tidak untuk 1300 siswa di sekolah ini," jawab Pak Jung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Aku ambil yang ini." Kyuhyun mengambil buku tentang _Game_ yang sudah dipilihkan oleh Pak Jung, lalu melangkah menuju tempat duduk _favorite_nya.

Namja bermata obsidian itu melangkah menuju sebuah meja beserta bangku di ujung, dekat jendela, tapi yang menjadi pemandangan di balik jendela itu adalah, halaman belakang SMA KwongHee. Halaman belakang sekolah menengah atas nan populer itu tak jauh beda dari tamannya, ada beberapa bangku untuk dijadikan tempat duduk, ada juga bermacam pohon yang tumbuh di sana.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka halaman pertama, dan tepat pada saat itu, ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangku tepat di depan jendela perpustakaan, dan tepat Kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun tercekat, matanya langsung terpaku kita melihat seorang namja bermata _foxy_ itu berjarak tak jauh darinya, hanya jendela di depannya lah penghalang mereka.

Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-gerik namja imut itu dengan intens. Terlihat namja imut itu membawa buku yang berukuran cukup kecil berwarna pink, terlihat seperti _diary_. Kyuhyun mengamati namja itu terus, namja imut itu mulai membuka buku berwarna _pink_ itu, dan nampak Ia tengah menulis, entah apa yang namja imut itu tuliskan. Setelah selesai menulis, namja imut itu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langin, senyum manis namja imut itu ukir di bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

DEG DEG.

Demi apapun, jantung namja obsidian itu berdegup sangat kencang sekarang. Semakin Ia menatap namja imut itu, semakin jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

PYASSH!

Saat jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun membasahi Kota Seoul. Dan, namja imut itu reflek menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, dan segera berlari pergi dari tempat yang Ia duduki tadi. Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, Ia menatap kepergian namja imut itu dengan sedih, lalu pandangannya kembali ke tempat duduk yang tadi diduduki oleh namja manis itu.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit untuk melihat sebuah benda yang Ia kenal. Buku berwarna _pink_ milik namja imut itu rupanya. Dan dengan cepat, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kyuh—"

Bahkan, panggilan Pak Jung untuknya tak Kyuhyun indahkan. Namja obsidian itu berjalan dengan cepat, bahkan kini Ia sudah berjalan di lorong sekolah, dan tak mempedulikan pandangan bingung, dan bisikan murid-murid.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, tak ada satupun orang di sana. Dan dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berlari ke arah tempat duduk namja imut duduk tadi, "Ini dia," gumam Kyuhyun ketika melihat buku pink yang dicarinya itu, lalu segera mengambilnya, dan berlari kembali, takut seluruh seragamnya basah kuyup.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sangatlah hening. Semua serius memperhatikan apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Shin _Songsaenim_, guru ter_killer_ di KwongHee. Kecuali, ya, kecuali Kyuhyun, entah kenapa moodnya tidak mengatakan untuk serius dalam pelajaran Shin _Songsaenim_ kali ini.

Hujan masih setia turun dari langit Kota Seoul. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik sebuah benda dari loker mejanya, benda yang Ia pungut kala hujan, hingga membuat sebagian seragamnya basah terkena air hujan, _diary_ milik namja imut itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk untuk melihat isi diary itu, Ia membukanya, dan di halaman pertama, terdapat foto namja imut itu bersama 2 orang pria paruh baya. Napas Kyuhyun kembali tercekat ketika melihat wajah namja imut itu, walau hanya di foto. Di bawah foto itu terdapat sebuah tulisan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, haruskah Ia membaca _diary_ milik namja imut itu? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?

_Thursday, 23 January 2014._

_Appa baru saja pulang dari Eropa,_

_Dan tahu? Aku diberikan buku berwarna pink ini!_

_Aku suka warna pink,_

_Mungkin jika banyak yang tahu, mereka akan menertawai ku,_

_Karna, pasti aneh jika seorang namja menyukai warna pink,_

_Tapi, aku tak peduli! Aku akan menjadikan buku ini sebagai diary,_

_Aku suka diary baru ku! Aku suka warna pink!_

_Lee Sungmin._

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ah, rupanya namja imut bernama Lee Sungmin itu menyukai warna pink. Kyuhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, setidaknya dia telah tahu apa warna kesukaan namja imut itu. Kyuhyun membolak-balik halaman diary itu, baru sedikit yang ditulis oleh Sungmin. Dan, Kyuhyun membuka halaman yang ditulis Sungmin untuk hari ini.

_Monday, 27 January 2014._

_Aku tak pernah merasa jatuh cinta sebelumnya,_

_Eomma mengatakan, bahwa Ia jatuh cinta pada appa di hari hujan,_

_Kisah cinta mereka di mulai karna hari hujan,_

_Aku juga ingin seperti mereka,_

_Jatuh cinta di hari hujan,_

_Memulai sebuah kisah cinta di hari hujan._

_Lee Sungmin._

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Rasanya Ia tida akan bosan membaca diary Sungmin untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh untuk hari ini. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Shin _Songsaenim _yang masih asik menulis di papan tulis, lalu Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru dari tasnya, mengambil pulpennya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di halaman yang Ia buka.

_27 January 2014._

_Jatuh cinta di hari hujan? Terdengar sangat drama sekali._

_Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal itu,_

_Bagi ku, hujan hanya pembawa sial,_

_Aku jenius, semua mengakui itu,_

_Tapi mereka tidak tahu si jenius ini sudah menjadi bodoh,_

_Aku termakan ucapan ku sendiri,_

_Karna,_

_Karna hujan adalah saat pertama kali aku bertemu olehnya,_

_Cinta pertama ku._

_CKH._

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat apa yang baru saja Ia tulis di _diary_ miliknya sendiri, lalu menutup _diary_ itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. Dan hendak kembali menatap Shin _Songsaenim_, dan pada saat itulah—

"Sepertinya buku mu itu lebih menarik daripada pelajaran ku, _ne_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Matanya bergerak gelisah, semua pandangan seisi kelas tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya saat ini, dan itu membuatnya risih. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, jika begini, sudah jelas pasti dia akan dihukum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membawa sapu di tangannya dengan langkah cepat. Sudah sekitar 30 menit Ia berdiri di luar kelas. Dan tepat saat hujan berhenti, Shin _Songsaenim _keluar menemui dirinya. Tadinya, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa guru ter-killer di sekolahnya itu akan menyuruhnya masuk ke kelas, namun yang terjadi adalah, guru paruh baya itu justru malah menyuruhnya menyapu halaman belakang sekolah.

Untung saja, selama 30 menit Ia berdiri di luar kelas, tak ada satupun murid yang berlalu lalang di lorong kelasnya, sudah cukup satu kelasnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan untungnya juga, istirahat kedua akan berlangsung 3 jam lagi, pasti dalam kurun waktu 3 jam, Kyuhyun sudah selesai membersihkan halaman belakang sekolahnya itu, ya walau sendiri.

Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihat dirinya menyapu. Lalu, namja obsidian itu mulai menyapu dedaunan yang jatuh, mungkin karna kuatnya angin.

"Huh."

Kyuhyun tersentak, napasnya tercekat. Bibirnya terkarup rapat, suara itu... Kyuhyun sangat mengenalnya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, dan napasnya pun semakin tercekat.

Dia.

Lee Sungmin, orang itu tengah mengerucut dengan kesal, sesekali menggumamkan 'Huh' dari bibirnya. Ia sedang membungkuk di bawah bangku yang Ia duduki saat istirahat tadi, dan dari jauh, Kyuhyun dapat melihat _butt_ seksi milik Sungmin, dan seketika itu mata Kyuhyun berbinar. Kyuhyun sedikit merona, dan dengan cepat namja obsidian itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran kotor yang hendak meracuni otaknya yang jenius itu.

Mungkin karna insting atau apa, tapi Sungmin, si namja imut itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun semakin tercekat, Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memandang ke segala arah asal tidak pada foxy Sungmin.

"Hey."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, bibirnya Ia katupkan dengan rapat. Sungmin baru saja menyapanya, kah? Dan... oh tidak! Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun!

"Hai. Apa.. kau melihat buku berwarna _pink_ yang ada di sekitar sini?" Sungmin bertanya, _foxy_nya memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, buku berwarna pink? Oh... jangan katakan itu _diary_ milik Sungmin yang Ia telah ambil, dan membacanya tanpa izin...

"Hey."

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunanya, "A-Ah.. ti-tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong, jika Ia jujur, apa jadinya dia?

Ekspresi Sungmin sama seperti tadi. Terlihat murung, bibirnya mengerucut, matanya mengerjap berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

"Me-Memangnya.. buku apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan gugup. Sungguh! Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang!

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, itu buku catatan yang penting," Jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada murungnya.

_Tentu saja penting, itu kan sebuah diary_, batin Kyuhyun. "Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun kembali berbohong, jika dia bisa, Kyuhyun ingin menampar mulutnya yang mengatakan kebohongan sepeti itu sekarang juga.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, namja imut itu menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Baiklah.."

Ketika namja imut itu hendak membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun menahannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin, dan reflek namja imut itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melepas tangannya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya (lagi), "Bagaimana jika aku bantu carikan?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin membulat, "Ti-tidak perlu!" Tolak Sungmin sedikit dengan nada kencang, ekspresi kaget tersalur lewat matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin segera berlalu pergi dengan langkah cepatnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, sesekali melirik jam tangan hitam yang melekat dengan elegan di pergelangan tangannya itu. Seperti biasa, mata para _yeoja_ yang sedang asik berdiri atau berjalan di lorong itu langsung berbinar kala menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan itu. Bagi mereka, hal itu merupakan cuci mata yang berkesan.

TOK TOK.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Osis' itu sebanyak 2 kali. Dan menunggu 2 detik sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun!" sapa _namja_ yang tengah asiknya bersantai di kursinya itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan sapaan orang yang baru saja menyapanya itu, padahal Ia adalah wakil ketua osis di KwongHee, sekaligus sepupunya, Lee Donghae. Pandangannya terhenti pada Shin _Songsaenim_ yang tengah memandangnya tajam, Kyuhyun bergedik ngeri akan hal itu.

"Duduklah." Perintah _namja_ jangkung yang duduk di sebelah Donghae, tentu saja sang ketua osis, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, lalu berjalan ke sebelah kursi di sebelah Siwon yang masih kosong, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tersebut, masih berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam Shin _Songsaenim_.

"Ah, sepertinya tamu kita yang kedua akan telat, baiklah! Donghae, beritahu dia." Perintah Siwon, _namja_ jangkung itu menyenggol lengan kanan Donghae.

"Begini, Kyuhyun. Sekolah kita akan berpatisipasi dalam beberapa lomba antar sekolah, kau tahu sekolah KyungHee, GeungHee, dan BaekHee, kan? Sekolah kita akan melawan 3 sekolah itu dalam kompetisi BKKG yang selalu diadakan setiap 2 tahun sekali oleh pihak yayasan BBKG. Hm... kau tahu kepanjangan dari BKKG, tidak?" jelas sekaligus tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak." Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mengapa? Karna Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengurusi apapun yang berkaitan tentang sekolahnya, lagipula itu juga bukan urusannya.

"BaekHee, KwongHee, KyungHee, dan GeungHee," jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Pihak sekolah sudah memilih murid yang akan berlomba dalam bagian lomba yang sudah ditentukan oleh pihak yayasan. Bagian olahraga sudah, menyanyi sudah, menari akan diwakilkan oleh ku, untuk matematika kami memilih Kim Kibum, untuk ilmu pengetahuan kami sudah memilih Siwon, dan yang terakhir adalah bidang seni, dan bidang itu belum ada yang kami pilih untuk mewakilkan sekolah." Jelas Donghae sambil menatap Siwon sekilas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, "Hm. Lalu?"

"Pihak sekolah sudah memutuskan akan memilih mu, Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon sambil menatap Shin _Songsaenim_ penuh arti.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ya, kami memilih mu berdasarkan banya pertimbangan, kok. Dan, ini juga sebagai hukuman mu dari Shin _Songsaenim_," sahut Donghae, Ia lalu menatap jahil ke arah Kyuhyun, yang direspon oleh _rolling eyes_ Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kau tenang saja. Kau tidak sendiri," kali ini Siwon berbicara sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK.

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Dan tangan Siwon langsung melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Kyuhyun, namja jangkung itu langsung berganti ekspresi, terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ah! Itu dia sudah datang!"

"Masuk!" Perintah Donghae.

KREK.

Pintu itu terbuka.

"Annyeong.."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Napasnya tercekat hebat, itu benar-benar Lee Sungmin, kah? Kyuhyun benar-benar tak percaya, Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, sebagai pelampiasan atas debaran jantungnya yang luar biasa ini.

"Sungmin-ah!" sapa Donghae.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae. Tak lupa namja imut itu membungkuk pada Shin _Songsaenim_. Pandangan Sungmin terhenti pada Kyuhyun, namja yang sekitar 2 jam lalu Ia temui di halaman belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha tak tahu bahwa Sungmin tadi menatapnya cukup lama. Ia hanya terdiam dan menunduk mendengarkan kata sambutan Donghae dan Siwon untuk Sungmin. Bisa apa dia? Bahkan dia dan Sungmin tak saling mengenal. Bahkan, mereka baru saja bicara sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Itupun sebuah pembicaraan singkat.

Sungmin sudah duduk di sebuah bangku di sebelah bangku kosong yang Shin _Songsaenim_ duduki. Baginya, tak sopan jika duduk di samping guru wanita yang sudah tua.

"Nah, Kyuhyun-ah, Sungmin akan menjadi pasangan mu dalam lomba bidang seni," ujar Siwon, namja jangkung itu menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, lalu menatap Donghae dengan tajam. Memang dasar wajah tembok atau bagaimana, tapi Donghae mengendikkan bahunya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan menulis sebuah cerita, karangan mu sendiri. Sementara Sungmin, dia akan melukis sesuatu." Tambah Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, namja di depannya itu nampak antusias, "Hm. Tema untuk tahun ini apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut Sungmin terlontar.

"Untuk tahun ini, sekolah kita yang menentukan, dan aku menentukan temanya adalah Hujan," jawab Donghae menekankan kata 'hujan' dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan jahil.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat geram, pandangannya berubah menjadi dingin serta tajam, _Donghae pasti sudah merencanakan ini dari awal_, batin Kyuhyun.

"Woah. Benarkah?" Sungmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, nampak gigi kelinci putihnya itu, membuat Kyuhyun senang dalam hati.

Siwon mengangguk. "Benar. Sepertinya kau sangat semangat, Min?" tanya Siwon, namja jangkung itu terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Ini akan bagus. Aku harap, Kau dan Kyuhyun akan bekerja sama dengan baik untuk bidang seni," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"N-Ne..." Jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat, dia bersyukur karna sekolah sudah sepi sekarang. Tentu saja, ini sudah 1 jam semenjak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bertanya mengapa dia bisa pulang telat?

**FLASHBACK.**

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sengit.

"Apanya bagaimana?" balas Donghae dengan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia memandang sepupunya itu dengan kesal. "Apa maksud mu membuat ku bekerja sama dengan Sungmin?"

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya ulah ku. Lagipula, ini semua memang sudah ditentukan oleh Shin _Songsaenim_," jawab Donghae.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Donghae memandang sepupunya itu, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau senang, jangan berpura-pura seakan kau tidak suka dengan semua ini."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Donghae ingin muntah saat melihat itu. "Ngomong-ngomong... aku rasa Siwon sangat antusias dengan adanya Sungmin dalam lomba ini lagi," ujar Donghae tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutan dahinya.

"Lalu? Ah, jangan bilang dia tahu segalanya."

"Tahu apa?"

Kyuhyun melakukan _rolling eyes_, "Perasaan ku, bodoh."

Donghae terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau lebih bodoh dari ku, cih." Donghae sendiri juga melakukan _rolling eyes_, lalu mendecih dengan kesal.

"Aku menduduki peringkat nomor satu untuk ujian bulanan kemarin," ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangga.

Donghae memasang ekspresi jijik-nya, "Iya, iya, aku tahu kau jenius, Cho. Tapi siapa yang tahu si jenius di KwongHee itu sangat, sangat bodoh? Memendam cinta selama 2 tahun, memandangi seseorang yang dia cintai dari jauh saja, bersikap seakan tak mengenalnya, dan siapa yang tahu jika—"

"Hentikan." Potong Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"—siapa yang tahu jika si jenius Cho itu menyukai seorang Lee Sungmin." Donghae tak menghiaukan tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun untuknya, justru dia malah melanjutkan ucapannya, dan terkekeh geli.

Kyuhyun melirik Donghae dengan pandangan geram, sebisa mungkin dia tahan geramannya itu, mengingat Donghae adalah sepupunya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih melangkah ke pintu keluar, dia tidak tahan jika terus bersama dengan Donghae, pasti sepupunya itu akan semakin menggodanya lagi.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak membuka kenop pintu...

"Sungmin akan menemui mu di lobby. Kalian akan pulang bersama ke rumahnya untuk mendiskusikan segalanya, tidak ada penolakan. Ingat, _deadline_nya 2 minggu lagi." Tutur Donghae.

_Rolling eyes_ dari Kyuhyun, dan setelah itu...

BLAM.

Pintu ruang osis tertutup dengan suara debaman yang cukup kencang.

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di lobi, nama itu mengedarkan obsidiannya mencari sosok imut yang dicarinya itu. Sosok imut itu berdiri di sudut lobi sambil mengadahkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat menuju Sungmin.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun berdehem, membuat Sungmin menolehkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau.."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, dia benar-benar bingung dan gugup harus melakukan apa, dan berbicara apa pada Sungmin. Oh itu wajar kan? Kau akan merasa gugup ketika berbicara berhadapan dengan seseorang yang kau suka?

"Kita jadi ke rumah ku kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan ragu, membuyarkan perasaan gugup Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Ya, te-tentu saja..." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu sebentar lagi, hujannya masih deras," ujar Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menatap hujan yang masih deras itu. Astaga, bahkan Ia tidak menyadari hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus menunggu di lobi, apalagi hanya berdua dengan Sungmin. Itu sama saja membuat kerja jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau... bisakah tunggu di sini sebentar?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ia mengajak Sungmin bicara!

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab itu, dia segera berlari cepat entah kemana, membuat Sungmin sedikit bergedik kaget dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah dengan tatapan bingung.

Kyuhyun berlari sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mau kemana dia? Gudang. Dia ingin pergi ke gudang, atau tidak, setidaknya dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki benda yang saat ini dia cari.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan perpustakaan, lalu menatap pintu perpustakaan dengan lama, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, lalu setelah itu mengangguk, dan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil Pak Jung yang masih setia duduk di kursinya itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pak Jung." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa tidak pulang?" tanya Pak Jung dengan raut bingungnya, apalagi melihat Kyuhyun yang nampak terengah-engah seperti itu.

"Apa kau punya payung?" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Pak Jung untuknya, justru Ia bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Pak Jung semakin bingung.

"Apa kau punya, Pak?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah karna Pak Jung tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Pak Jung terlihat mengerjap, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya, membuka sebuah lemari kecil yang terdapat di meja yang berada di depannya.

"Aku punya, tapi ini sudah lumayan rusak." Jawab Pak Jung sambil menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna kuning yang nampak mulai rusak itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Baiklah. Aku pinjam ini," ujar Kyuhyun segera mengambil payung berwarna kuning itu, dan kembali berlari meninggalkan Pak Jung yang masih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Anak itu kenapa? Tidak biasanya." Gumam Pak Jung dengan kerutan di dahinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke lobi dengan terengah-engah, dia berjalan pelan menuju Sungmin yang membelakangi tubuhnya.

"Su-Sungmin..." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin menolehkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, merangkai kata-kata yang akan Ia ucapkan pada Sungmin.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap ke arah langit yang masih senantiasa menurunkan hujan, "Tapi masih hujan," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan payung berwarna kuning yang berada di tangannya pada Sungmin, "Kita bisa pakai payung ini," sahut Kyuhyun.

Seulas senyum tipis keluar dari bibir Sungmin, "Kau berlari hanya demi mencari payung ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya, tentu saja..." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan berusaha tak menatap _foxy_ milik Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, karna rumah ku dekat, jadi kita jalan kaki saja dengan payung itu." Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah, dan diikuti oleh Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya. Namja bermata obsidian itu mulai membuka payung kuning yang diberikan oleh Pak Jung tadi.

"Akh!" Kesialan bagi Kyuhyun, entah apa karna gugup atau bagaimana, namja obsidian itu membuka payung berwarna kuning itu dengan terburu-buru, sehingga payung yang hendak terbuka itu malah terbuka mengenai wajahnya.

"Hihi." Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun, dan reflek Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menertawainya.

DEG DEG.

_Manis_, batin Kyuhyun.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar tak beraturan sekarang. Hanya karna tawa Sungmin saja, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri, merutuki dirinya sendiri, merutuki jantungnya yang berdebar kencang seperti ini. Padahal baru saja debaran itu hilang ketika Kyuhyun berlari mencari payung.

"A-Ayo." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Namja foxy itu berjalan di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegangi penyangga payung itu, karna jika Ia tidak memeganginya, maka payung itu akan tertutup, dan otomatis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti akan terkena basahnya air hujan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sepanjang perjalanan itu hanya hening yang tercipta di antara mereka. Kyuhyun masih setia memegagi penyangga payung itu, tak perduli dengan jarinya yang akan mungkin terasa pegal. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah debaran jantungnya yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat kencang ini!

"Ke-kemari." Perintah Sungmin pelan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar bergeser. Separuh bahu kiri namja obsidian itu sudah basah karna terkena air hujan. Payung itu kecil, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengalah untuk Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu.." tolak Kyuhyun pelan, karna langkah Kyuhyun berhenti, otomatis langkah Sungmin ikut terhenti.

Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan kena, kalau begitu, bahu mu bisa basah kuyup nanti." Sungmin kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun bergeser, dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit.

DEG.

DEG.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Kyuhyun terus menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, dia berharap semoga saja Sungmin tidak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sudah luar biasa ini. Sungmin tadi mengkhawatirkannya kah? Dan.. astaga! Tadi Sungmin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya!

"Lee Sungmin, _imnida_," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menatap namja imut itu yang masih dengan pandangan lurus ke depannya.

Kyuhyun berdehem, berusaha mengimbangi debaran jantungnya itu, "Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Aku sudah tahu," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ba-baguslah kalau begitu..." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar jika begini, senang rasanya mengetahui Sungmin mengetahui namanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Me-Menyukai apa?" Kyuhyun berbalik bertanya.

"Hujan," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut, dan seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat terdiam itu, "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin, "Ya, aku menyukainya."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kala melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Seumur dia melihat Kyuhyun, tak pernah Ia lihat sebuah senyuman terkembang dari bibir _kissable_ itu.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan diikuti Sungmin. "Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu.."

"Hujan itu sama seperti cinta.." monolog Sungmin.

"Memiliki dua wajah, yaitu kesedihan dan kebahagiaan," ucap keduanya bersamaan, dan seketika itu langkah mereka berdua berhenti, dan mereka saling berpandangan.

Tanpa sadar, tawa keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing, rona mulai menjalar di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kata-kata itu dari mana?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tahu itu sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengukir senyum.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ekspresi senang mengembang di wajahnya, tangannya terulur untuk merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mulai menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya, senyum semakin terkembang di bibirnya.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada sebuah mobil hitam yang berjarak lumayan dekat di belakang mereka, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada genangan air yang hanya dengan tiga langkah lagi mereka akan sampai di sana.

Dan ketika mobil itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...

PYASH!

Kyuhyun memutar balikkan tubuhnya menjadi berada di sebelah Sungmin. Otomatis tubuhnya terkena cipratan dari genangan air yang baru saja dilewati oleh mobil hitam itu. Posisi mereka berhadapan, dan posisi Kyuhyun sangat dekat pada Sungmin, mungkin jika dilihat dari jauh, mereka nampak seperti tengah berpelukan.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin, dan seketika itu mereka berpandangan. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, dan senyum lembut mulai terukir di bibirnya. Sungmin tertegun, ada sebuah desiran aneh mulai memasuki dirinya, Ia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan khawatir dan tak lupa dirinya juga ikut tersenyum lega.

"_Gwenchana_?"

TBC

.

.

.

Hoho!

Love Rain chapter 1 update! Huhu!. Maaf ya updatenya ngaret pake banget hehe. Btw, cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari drama korea Love Rain. Yang sudah pernah nonton Love Rain pasti tau ada beberapa scene yang saya ambil dari drama korea itu~

Rencananya, Love Rain bakal saya bikin 3 shoot, itupun kalo bisa ya :D Saya tau untuk chapter 1 ini kurang panjang, dan saya minta maaf untuk itu :)

Bagaimana? Apa ff ini pantas untuk dilanjut?

Oh ya, saya punya ff baru hehe, masih prolog sih, judulnya Dangerous Brothers, tapi berkunjung aja ya :D dan berikan respon untuk prolog ff baru saya ~ s/10061009/1/Dangerous-Brothers

NEXT?

REVIEW!

Gomawo :D


End file.
